Bad Cop Bad Cop
by David Rose
Summary: One shot. For everyone fretting about Yang's potential fate. Follows our two favourite underpaid VPD detectives as they follow common sense, basic police strategies, and maybe a little prejudice to find the truth and clear Yang's name. Minor spoilers from season 3 episode 7. Rated T for language.


Today was one of those days that I was glad I joined the force instead of becoming a huntsmen. Grimm were lining up to attack the city's walls and those poor bastards were the ones that were sent to stand on the other side of it.

"Burns, Hayman, you two got the Xiao Long/Black case." the chief announced.

"Hey chief, how bout you give us a real case. She assaulted that boy in the most televised place in all of Remnant." I complained.

"Your on thin ice Burns, do your job. No interrogations this time, just get both of their statements" the chief reprimanded and then went back into his office.

"Yeesh, what is his problem." I quipped to Joel.

"He thinks were loose cannons." Joel answered.

"This place is a jungle, no other way to be." I stated. "So what you wanna do, wanna start with the blond princess or the kid with a busted leg in a hospital.".

* * *

"I know it sounds crazy but you asked for my statement and that is what happened from my point of view". The blonde pleaded from a holding cell up on the colosseum.

"Your in a lot of hot water here Blondie. Tell us the truth." Joel pressed.

"I swear. I know what it looked like on the cameras but what I told you is what happened for me." Yang pleaded.

"We'll be in touch" I stated as we walked away.

"Doesn't make a lick of sense. Who sets themselves up for an insanity plea for an assault charge." I asked.

Joel shrugged and stated "Kids are getin' a lot weirder these days."

"Alright, might as well get that Mercury kid's statement." I stated as we got on a transport to get off of the coliseum.

* * *

"What do you mean he ain't here?!" I questioned.

"No patient under the name Mercury Black was checked in." the nurse stated.

"Your telling me that you lost the kid that had his leg broken all over the television yesterday." Joel accused.

"We didn't lose him, he ... just ... never got to the hospital." the intimidated nurse explained.

"Alright Joel, let's go." I stated.

"You think we should put out a 10-57 on the kid" Joel asked.

"Nah, lets go and talk to his teammates first, see if they know were he's gone." I responded.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello! Vale police department, open up we need to have a chat." I announced, knocking on the Haven exchange students dorm room door.

"Their probably with the other hunters on the other side of the wall." Joel stated.

"Well I still want to talk to them before we put out a missing persons report on that kid." I responded.

"I ain't goin' out over the wall." Joel stated.

"Maybe we don't need to." I stated signaling Joel to look to his left.

"Excuse me ma'am my name is detective Burns of the VPD and this is my partner detective Hayman. Can we have a moment of your time?" I stated.

"Gentlemen, with the surge of Grimm attacks I am very busy. Can this wait for another time?" Glynda Goodwitch, the Beacon professor, stated.

"We will hardly take up any of your time ma'am, we are looking for Mercury Black's teammates." I asked.

"So am I. They were supposed to report back here to be sent with a search and destroy party over the wall." Glynda stated.

"What? Um ... sorry ma'am. Thank you for your time." I concluded.

"Now we put out a 10-57?" Joel asked.

"Now we put out a 10-57 for the whole team." I replied.

* * *

We sat in a coffee shop mulling over the evidence and trying to decide where to go next

"Well ... at least this case got a little more interesting." Joel commented.

"Ain't no good for the city. When people hear that that kid is not only injured but missing along with his whole team ... there's gonna be panic." I stated.

"Who could kidnap a whole team of hunters?" Joel asked.

"Who would have the motive?" I asked.

"Wait a sec ... assuming all Beacon students are crazy like Blondie ... what about the coffee team." Joel asked.

"The coffee team?" I questioned.

"In the doubles round Emerald and Mercury beat Coco and Yatsuhashi. If Blondie broke Mercury's leg after she won, what would Beacon students do to a team that beat them." Joel.

"I don't say this often, but Joel, your a frigin genius." I complimented.

* * *

"Would you like some cookies?" Joel offered to the fashionable girl on the other side of the interrogation table.

"We have some cookies if you want them." I added.

"Actually no, I'm on a diet." Coco stated.

Joel and I looked at each other and we didn't know what to do. Everyone always took the cookies. Luckily Joel improvised and threw the plate of cookies against the wall.

"That's good because kidnapping scum like you don't deserve cookies!" Joel pressed.

"You are lower than cookies, did you know that?! Those cookies deserve better than you!" I stated.

"Whoa ... okay. What is this? Why am I here?" Coco asked.

"HEY! We'll ask the questions here missy." I stated.

"Why did you kidnap that team?"

"You just couldn't handle it when they beat you? Is that it?"

"Did you snap like Xiao Long?!"

"Are you going to say the visions made you do it too?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What was that about visions? Did Yang say she had a hallucination?" Coco asked.

"Maybe she did and maybe she didn't"

"That's for us to know"

"Okay, I don't know anything about a kidnapping but when I fought that girl, Emerald, I had a hallucination too. I think that her semblance allows her to give people hallucinations." Coco stated.

"Alright, maybe we will look into that, just one more question." Joel stated

"Would you like a nice tall glass of milk to go with your cookies?" I asked

"This is the worst good cop bad cop routine, ever. Of all time." Coco commented.

* * *

"So your the ones who took Mercury off the stage in a stretcher?" I asked.

"Yep, he looked like his leg was hurt pretty bad." one of them said.

"Did you hear any sort of a SHWING or SHWHA?" Joel asked.

"Um ... what?" one of them asked, confused.

"Answer the question! When you were carrying Mercury did you hear a SHWING or a SHWHA?" I pressed.

"Um ... I ... I don't know" One of them answered.

"Actually yes. It was just before we lifted him onto the stretcher." the other one answered.

"Now, when you handed Mercury off to the ambulance personnel, did they look like either of these two girls?" Joel asked, holding out pictures of the other two teammates.

"Yeah thats her." the medic stated. "I remember she had amber eyes, very unmistakable."

"Thank you for your time. Now get out of 'ere" I yelled.

"Kidnaped by his own team? Doesn't make sense." Joel stated.

"That's because it's not a kidnapping, it's a getaway." I stated.

* * *

"After police investigated the incident that happened during the singles round of the Vital festival tournaments two days ago, it was revealed that the incident was actually part of an elaborate prank by the Haven team." the news reporter stated on the video broadcast. "After reviewing the stadiums footage and interviewing some people close to the Haven team it was revealed that Mercury Black's teammate Emerald Sustrai used her semblance to make Yang Xiao Long hallucinate that she was being attacked by Mercury Black. Currently the Haven team has not been seen since the match and are likely hiding to escape punishment for the prank. Yang Xiao Long was released after the Haven team was not available to provide a statement."


End file.
